The Playing Game and Lone Wolf revamped
by mavricktag
Summary: Just what the tittle says... Since you all liked 'The Playing Game' and 'Lone Wolf' so much I'd thought it'd be fun to do a smash version (however that saying goes) of both stories together. Enjoy. No copy righted intended. Rated: T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

The Playing Game and Lone Wolf revamped

Chapter 1

**I had an idea last night on a different take on how the girls' reaction would have been if Alex would have shown up at Alison's 'funeral'.**

_Here's background more on the Alexandra character: _

_Though she was the captain of the Sharks basketball team, she had a weak spot for bad boys, mainly Jason DiLaurentis. But the secret was never told to Alison because of the 'friend code'. Her parents fought a lot when her dad was trying to make a record deal (and other secrets Alex didn't know about) leading the move to Nashville. _

"Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty. -Stephen King"

I pulled up to the town's church just as the people were walking out of it. I knew showing up like this, I knew I had some explaining to do on why I was here. It's not something I wanted to talk about over a homecoming dinner with some friends.

Sure I have a nice paying job, good friends, and a relationship back home that I haven't told anyone about yet. That part really hasn't come up in the conversations. I killed the ignition to my Mercedes-Benz and saw the girls walking down the steps as I tossed my sunglasses to the passenger seat.

"Alex, you're here." Spencer said.

"With a nice car I might add."

"Hanna." Emily said.

"What?" I couldn't help but smile a little. Things haven't really changed.

"It's ok. I would have gotten here sooner, but traffic was a-."

"Alexandra, good you're here." I closed my eyes, knowing that it was Wilden.

"Wilden." I said a little harsher than intended. "What do you want?"

"Follow up questions on Alison DiLaurentis' death." He takes out his memo pad and pen. "I'm assuming you know the rules."

"You know I didn't have anything to do with Ali's death."

"If you want, we can go to the station-."

"Fine let's this over with." The two of us left.

"What just happened?" Aria asked.

"I don't know." Emily said.

…

After what it seemed to be like hours being grilled by Wilden, I was finally released since he couldn't get a straight answer from me. I walked out of the interrogation room more pissed off than usual; I had my leather jacket that Hotch had gotten me for my birthday a couple of years back hanging over my back. I was about to leave when I was stopped by Wilden once more by the filing cabinets.

"Brooks."

"What now?"

"Don't think about leaving town. I still have a couple of more questions to ask."

"For the record, so does my team." He returned a stun look.

"You're a cop now?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little." I rolled my eyes at him and left.

I speed dialed Aaron's number as I walked out of the station to meet the girls to catch up on old times.

_"Hotchner."_

"Hey, it's me." I felt him smile on the other end.

_"Hey, how's everything in Rosewood?"_

"Funny you should ask."

_"Something tells me, I'm not going to like the answer." _I smiled a little as I paid for my latte.

"Just the usual past coming to bite me in my ass…and a possible case."

_"Oh. Do we need to come down?"_

"That's questionable."

_"You're being questioned. Aren't you?" _I looked up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes I hate you." He let out a small laugh just as I saw the girls walking in.

_"I'll take that as a yes. We'll be there tomorrow."_

"Ok. Tell Jack hi for me." I heard an ok and I what I guess JJ in the background walking into his office.

"How'd it go with Wilden?" Spencer asked.

"Like I was getting sent to principal's office again." They pulled a face.

"It couldn't be that bad." Aria said.

"Trust me, the last five years that I have worked with the F.B.I., I can now understand what it's like on the other side of the table. I'm just surprised the guy is still working."

"Is there anything we can do?" Emily asked.

"As for now. It's the team job."

"Since I'm guessing you can't leave town any time soon, why don't we have a movie marathon?" Then it dawn on me. Caleb was still in Ravenswood.

"That's your 'I got an idea face'. What are you thinking?" Spencer asked.

"Han, Caleb is still in Ravenswood right?"

"Far as I know." Just then Wilden walked in ordering a cup of coffee and walked over.

"Girls."

"Darren." I said bitterly.

"First name bases, I see." I nodded as I took a sip of my latte. "Any plans tonight?"

"You know the use, movie marathon. So no worries on checking up on me."

"Trust me I will." He left leaving the girls more confused than ever.

…

The five of us walked up to my parents' old barn surprisingly I still had enough money to have I looking nice if I wanted to move back. I started to unlatch the barn when Aria stopped me just as a car drove by.

"I still don't know what we're doing here." I rolled my eyes as I opened the barn door and saw that my motorcycle was still standing in one piece.

"Why are we looking at this rusty old thing?" Hanna asked.

"Gee, Han, I don't know, maybe 'cause Wilden will have eyes on my Benz." She rolled her eyes at me as the other three held back laughs.

"How are you going to escape Wilden, though?" Emily asked.

"It looks like I'm going to have play a little cat and mouse with him." Then Spencer remembered the times I had to climb into her window at night when I broke curfew.

"That's why you always used to sneak into my window at night." I was about to say something snarky when black SUV's drove up.

"Uh, I don't want to alarm you, Alex, but there's a couple of black SUV's out front." Aria said making me look up from what I was doing.

"Oh, good they're here."

"That's all you have to say?" Spencer asked as we walked out of the barn just as I saw Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ walking up. I was still ignoring Spencer's rambling mouth as I greeted my team that's when Emily spoke up.

"Oh give it a rest, Spence."

"Thought you guys were suppose to be here tomorrow?"

"Figured we might get a head start."

"Right. Guys, I'd like you to meet, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily." They exchanged handshakes as JJ spoke.

"I'm JJ. This is Morgan, Reid, and Hotch." Aria's alarm went off her cell.

"I gotta get back to work. See you tonight?"

"Got it." She left as did the other three leaving the team and me on my parent's property.

"What's tonight?" Reid asked.

"Our usual movie marathon."

"Since you can't leave town, right?" Morgan asked, earning a punch on the arm.

"Shut up. Will ya?"

"I don't think that' possible." Prentiss said.

"So this Wilden guy?"

"Right. Apparently I'm not his favorite person."

"You?" Morgan asked in a shocked voice.

"Anyways, I had a run-in with him when I was younger-." Reid cut me off.

"Wait you had a run-in with the law?"

"Why does that surprise you, Reid?"

"It doesn't." I just nodded in amusement while the others held back laughter.

"Back to Wilden?"

"Right. He still thinks I had something to do with Alison's death."

"You didn't though, right?" Reid asked.

"Reid, there is one thing you need to know Wilden, he gets what he wants."

"And he wants you out of a job?" JJ added.

"More than you ever know."

"Brooks, you're still here."

"Like I said earlier, I wasn't planning on leaving."

"I'm guessing you all work with Brooks?"

"We do." Hotch said. "SSA Aaron Hotchner, F.B.I." Wilden's face looked like he stole the last cookie the cookie jar.

"You work for the feds."

"You look surprised, Darren."

"I thought you said you were a cop?" I gave him a smirk grin.

"You never asked."

"If you're done-?"

"Actually, I still need Brooks for few-."

"Darren, I told you before I was spending the night at-."

"The Hastings house, I know."

"Are we done here?"

"For now."

…

The team and I were eating in my parent's old house when my cell ranged with Caleb's name on it.

_"It's me." _I walked off to the other room.

"Hey look, about tonight…"

_"You can't make it can you?"_

"It's not that," I looked back at my team just as Morgan looked up and I walked father to the stairs. "I can't. I just gotta figure out a-."

_"Away to get out-of-town?"_

"Bingo." Hotch walked in without me knowing. "I gotta go."

"Something wrong?"

"Hey. I need to step out for a while."

"Everything ok?" I saw that his arms were crossed which was sometimes never good.

"Yeah." I placed my hand on top of his. "I'm fine, I promise. I'll call when I can." He returned a nod.

…

I met Caleb in a park in Ravenswood and took off my helmet just as he opened up his laptop and walked towards him as I pulled the zipper down on my leather jacket and placed my shoulder length blonde brown hair in a ponytail.

"Couldn't get away huh?"

"Funny. I gotta make this quick, or my team will have me benched if I'm not back at Hanna's place-."

"Ok, ok. I got your point."

"So Wilden is still hounding down your neck?" I let out a stiff laugh.

"More than you know. Should've seen the look on his face when I told him I was with the F.B.I." Caleb laughed.

"Here's something."

"Mona's still alive?" I ran my hand over my face just as I heard footsteps and pulled out my gun from behind. "Hello?" I saw Caleb closing his laptop as I was walking around and was surprised by a cat, which earned a laugh from Caleb.

"Dude, you need a vacation."

"When I know this thing with 'A' is over I'll take one." I looked at my cell and had a text from Hanna saying that Wilden was asking for me. "Shit."

"What you're posing is after you?"

"Worse, Wilden."

"Go, I'll send you the info." I nodded.

…

The doorbell ranged just as I pulled my bike in the backyard of the River's residents. Seeing that Wilden's car was parked in the front I had the better chance of climbing the house and into the bedroom, like I used to if I was late for my curfew. I motion Hanna to distract him as much as she could.

"Is Alexandra here?" Wilden asked.

"I think she's changing." He looked at funny.

I was starting to climb the house when I saw JJ on the phone which I was guessing with Will. Thankfully Hanna was still smart enough to leave the some wood décor on the house that her mom had put there. The bad part of it is was Hanna's old bedroom was on the second floor. But I was always up for the challenge.

"Changing?"

"Yeah, you know how gross staying in jeans all day can get." Thankfully Emily spoke up.

"Why don't I go see what's taking her so long?"

"That'd be great." She smiled and left and with Aria just as I fell onto the floor.

"What was that?" Hanna spoke in a panic voice.

"Books falling desks."

"Books?"

"You know me, I just love to read."

Back into Hanna's old room both Emily and Aria walked with surprised looks on their faces as I was still lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I winced. "Must be getting old." I began to hear footsteps. "Hand me my hoodie." I tossed my jacket by the bed for now and quickly changed into the shorts that Aria had given me just as Wilden walked in, I was putting on my hoodie.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I was just making sure everything was ok."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He nodded and walked out as we followed just as I grabbed my phone from the bed that had two messages one from Caleb and another from Morgan.

"I still-."

"We know." Hanna said as he was walking out of the house. I watched him drive off just as I was going through my messages on my phone.

"Messages from 'A'?" Spencer asked.

"Actually no, thankfully. I met up with Caleb…" I saw the look on her face. "It's not what you think."

"Are you sure? Cause-."

"I had him to search info on Mona."

"You think she's alive?" We walked back in.

"Think who's alive?" Hanna asked.

"Alexandra-."

"Gawd, you know I hate going by that name."

"Believes that Mona is still alive." I could see the wheels spinning inside of Hanna's head as she was snacking on a carrot.

"Wait, so all this time you've been meeting with Caleb?" I nodded shamelessly as she got up and left.

"Han. Come on. Let me explain." Thankfully Aria spoke up.

"Look, maybe Alex had a good reason."

"Yeah, I doubt it." I ran my hand over my face as I saw leave for her room.

"You didn't do anything did you?" I shot a glare at Emily. "I was only asking."

"I'm going for a run."

"Right now?" Aria asked.

"There's no use of watching movies if it's going to be this tense." I said putting on my shoes. "Call me when she cools off."

…

As I was taking my night run, I came to the high school to the lights still on and made my way back to the gym where I found myself shooting baskets, but was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You can't be in here." Jason said.

"Sorry. The door wa-."

"Al." A small smile appeared on my face.

"Jason, you work here now?" We walked closer to each other

"I've been helping troubled youth." I wrapped my hands around his neck making him smile. "Somebody has been missing me."

"Just a little." He closed the gap between us.

"Only a little?"

"Maybe." He leaned in for a kiss. "Maybe a little more." He grinned.

"I thought so."

"I can't stay long." He nodded just as my cell went off with Spencer's name. "Hanna must have cooled down. See you later?" He nodded as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

…

I ran back up the steps just as the front door opened to show Caleb leaving with a box of his stuff.

"Caleb I-." Next thing I knew my duffle was thrown at me. "Really Hanna?"

I strolled over to my parent's house walked in and dropped my duffle by the door earning looks from Morgan who was getting a beer from the fridge.

"What happen to the movie marathon?"

"What didn't happened?" he passed me a beer just as Hotch walked in.

"I thought-." Reid said.

"Don't ask." JJ and Emily walked in with surprised looks on their faces.

"Get kicked out of the movie marathon?" I simply nodded.

"Basically, I found out more information about Vanderwaal." Morgan turned around with a plate of food in hand.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Garcia should have sent your laptop."

"How'd you get this information?" Hotch asked. Caleb walked in.

"That would be me Caleb Rivers."

"Married to Hanna." Reid said.

"Right."

"I've been meeting with Caleb since I was suspended."

"This is a lot of material." JJ said.

"It's all we have come up with so far." Caleb said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was just rising as I was going through my father's old things in the barn when I found his old cigar box that he had. Though he didn't smoke, that I could remember, I opened it and found some old letters that were address to both me and my mother. That's when I saw his old tags from the service. I came across an old picture of the two of us goofing around when I was younger just before he left. Aria walked up just as I placed the letters back into the box.

"Hey."

"Hey. I can come back if this is a bad time?"

"No. In fact I'm glad you came."

"Going through your dad's stuff?"

"Yeah." I showed her the old picture of us.

"You all looked happy."

"Yeah."

"I brought you a cup of coffee. I thought you could use a cup."

"Thanks." She nodded.

"I'm guessing Hanna's still not talking to you?" I returned a nod. "Hanna is over reacting."

"Considering that she might be right. I don't blame her." Aria returned a confused look.

"Ok. I'm confused."

"I would never on my life ruin someone's marriage."

"But?" I sighed.

"I never told any of you this, but back when I was in Nashville, I was dating Jason." I thought her eyes were going to pop out of head.

"You dated Jason?"

"Briefly."

"Did Ali know?" I leaned against my Harley.

"Hell no not even Spencer. I wouldn't put it pass her, if she did though."

Back over at Hanna's house, Spencer was sitting on Hanna's bed as she was putting some of Caleb's stuff in a box.

"Go talk to her."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Han, you know Alex wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your marriage."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hanna walked down the stairs carrying my leather jacket, followed by Emily who was walking down the stairs behind just as I walked in with Aria and Spencer.

"You forgot your jacket last night." She tossed it to me.

"Han, you know nothing happened." I said.

"What am I supposed to believe?"

"The truth." She began to leave but I step in front of her. "I didn't have an affair with him, if that's what you're thinking. I would never do that." She crossed her arms just as Caleb walked in. "I was meeting with Caleb to have him to see if he could find any information on Mona." I pulled up the info on my cell.

"She's telling the truth." I handed her my cell.

"So Mona's alive?"

"Yes. Look, Han, I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship." She handed me my cell back.

"Ok. I believe you." I let out a sigh of relief as did Caleb.

"So who's up for meeting at the Brew?"

"Rain check?" I said.

"Got a date or something?" Aria asked.

"Actually I do." They all looked surprised. "Ok what?"

"It's just that Agent Hotchner is here-." Spencer started to say.

"I'll handle him."

…

I pulled up to my and Jason's usual meeting spot. Knowing that he was probably late, checking my phone anyway for messages, Jason pulled up making me smile as I placed my cell back into my coat pocket.

"You weren't checking up on me, were you?" He gave me a smirk grin.

"I would never."

"Sure you would."

As our make out session got hotter, I felt Jason's fingers trail down to the tail of my shirt making me stop him.

"Jas, stop."

"Something wrong?"

"Not here."

"Is it me?" I looked at him as I ran my hand against his cheek bone.

"No, it's-."

"It's about this Agent Hotchner isn't it?" I closed my eyes. "You haven't told him about us have you?"

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about telling him? You know, I love you." I smiled some.

"I know."

"Then why is it so hard?"

"I wish I knew."

"Call me when you find an answer." I watched him leave as I lean against my motorcycle and wiped a stray tear that was threatening to fall from my face.

I walked into the Brew and got my usual latte just as I saw Spencer and Aria at our usual sitting area.

"How'd your date go?" Spencer asked as I sat down in the chair.

"I think Jason and I broke up."

…

The next morning I walked down the stairs feeling a little under the weather than usual, thankfully Hotch was the only that was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning." He said still facing the stove as I walked up to him.

"Hey." I began to cough some.

"You feeling ok?"

"It could be just a cold."

"I can stay-."

"You and the guys already have the case with Mona besides the girls will most likely come over later."

"Call if you need anything." I nodded as I grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate just as the others walked down.

Later that day, I was curled up on the couch with the blanket draped over me with the television on some random station when the girls walked in.

"How's our patient?"

"She feels like crap."

"Where's Aaron?" Emily asked.

"Case with the team." Spencer started to grab her phone out. "Spence-." I said making her look up. "I told him to go." They all look surprised. "Look, they were already covering the Mona case and technically, I'm still not working for them." She gave a nod.

"Speaking of Mona, any word?" Emily asked.

"Not since I gave them the information."

While on the jet, the BAU team was going over the file when Morgan noticed that Hotch wasn't paying attention.

"Hotch, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm-."

"I'm sure Alex is in good hands, she said it herself, if she needs anything, she'll call."

…

Hours later I myself at Tony's eating a burger at the bar when the bartender brought me another long neck. The door opened as I was taking a swig of my beer to see Wilden, getting his food to go.

"Eating alone?"

"Why do you care all the sudden?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make a conversation, here." I dipped a fry in the ketchup as he paid for his meal. "Have a nice night." He said as I continued to watch the sport station that was on the television.

"Rough night?" Tony asked.

"That obvious?"

"Your body language." I sighed.

"Right."

Later I was working on my motorcycle in the barn the music was playing softly when I saw shadows of feet entering making me turn my head to see Hanna standing with her arms crossed.

"Hey."

"The light was on." I moved my jacket so she could sit. "Spence told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She raised an eyebrow. "Really." Emily walked in. "Em, what is it?"

"Have either of you heard from Aria?" The two of us shook our heads no.

"No why?" Hanna asked.

"We were supposed to meet-." Morgan walked in.

"Derek, what's up?"

"We have a lead." I grabbed my jacket and left the girls talking in the barn.

Both Derek and I walked into the precinct to Mike who was pacing back and forth.

"I tried to get-." I spoke up before Morgan could.

"I'll talk to him." Prentiss gave a nod as I walked off towards Mike.

"Where's are the others?"

"They're at the house. Mike, what the hell is going on?" He showed me the picture on his phone.

"I don't know who sent it."

"It wasn't signed by anyone?" He nodded.

"You gotta find my sister."

"I will. JJ." She came lead him out of the room just as Hanna, Emily and Spencer walked in. "Hey."

"We thought you could use a bite to eat." Hanna said.

"I can't." Prentiss walked around the corner with files in hand.

I found myself the lockeroom hitting my fists against the lockers and slid down against the cold metal just as my cell went off with an unknown number.

_"You think you can get rid of me that easy, think again bitch. -A" _Aria's picture popped up.

…

**_Years earlier…_**

_Seventeen year old Alex walked into the leaving just as her parents were arguing again. She closed the door loud enough so they could her presence making them face her._

_"Honey, you're home." Her father said as she crossed her arms._

_"How was practice?"_

_"It was canceled. Are you two fighting again?"_

_"I wouldn't say 'fighting' per say." My father said making me roll my eyes at him._

_"It's about your music isn't it?"_

_"Look, baby, I got this amazing deal-."_

_"I don't want to hear it."_

_"It's a major deal for me."_

_"Dad! Don't you get it? It's my junior year!"_

_"So you can make new friends." I began to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_"I'm spending the night at Aria's. At least I can get some decent sleep there." Next thing I knew his hand met my face._

_"Frank!" My mother said. I stared at him as I wiped blood off my face._

The cold water hit my face as I reached for the paper towel just as JJ walked in with a concern look on her face.

"You ok?" I tore the paper from the dispenser and wiped the water off my face.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Aria's parents are here." I sighed as I looked back into the mirror.

"I'll be right there."

The reporters were gathering outside the police station making my body tense as I made my way to see Aaron. I entered the captain's office to see Bryon and Ella sitting in the chairs along with Emily's mother handing Ella a glass of water.

"Alex." Both Pam and I exchanged hugs.

"Hey. How are they holding up?"

"Just like any other parent whose child is missing." I sighed.

"Right." Looked at the parents and took a deep breath before I went in.

"Alex," Bryon started. "Any word on Aria?"

"We're still trying to locate her." He looked at me confused.

"You don't work for F.B.I.?"

"No I don't. But I can guarantee-."

"So what you're saying is my daughter is out there running out of time, while you're just sitting and waiting on information that may not help?!"

"Mr. Montgomery, I know this is hard for the both of you-."

"Considering that she's not your daughter-." Both Ella and I were both taken aback from the comment.

"Byron!"

"No, no he's right. She's not my daughter but Aria is one of my best friends who is missing. I can't imagine what the two of you are going through."

"No, you don't." Byron said again. I swallowed.

"I can guarantee you that the BAU team will find her."

I walked back into the bullpen and saw Hotch talking to Morgan.

"We need to talk." The two turned around. "Now."

…

Hotch entered the interview room and closed the door behind him as I was still pacing back and forth while playing with necklace that I was wearing.

"Alex, what is it?"

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This, working this case while my best friend, is out there with some psychopath." He closed the gap between us and placed his hands on my arms.

"We'll find her." He kissed the top of my forehead. "We always do."

I walked into the brew and paid for a cup of coffee and saw Spencer enter just as I was about to leave the brew to go to another meeting with Hotch and the team.

"Hey."

"Hey. Everything ok, I notice that news reporters are swarming the police department?"

"Um, can you call Hanna and Emily?"

"Something is wrong isn't there?"

"Just have them meet at my parent's house."

"Ok."

…

I walked in the living room to find the three sitting on the furniture as I placed my keys on the counter next to the door.

"When were you going to tell us that Aria was kidnapped?" Spencer asked.

"You found out."

"It's all over the news." Emily said. "Why didn't you tell us?" I was about to say something but Hanna cut me off.

"Oh, let me guess, you had to get more liable information from Caleb-."

"Hanna!" Emily said.

"Actually I had to inform her parents, it's called protocol." Thankfully my cell rang with JJ's name on it. "Yeah…I'll be right there." I gave an apologetic look.

"Go." I grabbed my keys from the bar. "Alex." Hanna said making me stop in mid step. "Bring Aria back in one piece and be careful." I gave a tiny smile.

"I will."

**_A year earlier_**

_The room was dark but yet I could see some light shining in the room as my eyes were starting to focus. I could feel my hands attach to some chains as I was lying on a double bed. The door opened to see both JJ and Prentiss coming towards me._

**Present day**

I rounded the corner of the warehouse and found Aria chained to a pipe which made my stomach turn just as she was slightly waking up as I came to her aid.

"Aria, sweetie. It's me." She opened her eyes slowly.

"Alex." Aria said and tired voice. I returned a soft smile.

"Hey." I said in a sincere voice.

"Well, look who came to join the party." I turned back to face Ezra with her green eyes darker than usual just as Ezra struck me with a piece of metal hard. "You've should stop when you were ahead."

Outside of the building both Hotch and Morgan rushed in followed by the others.

"F.B.I.!" Morgan bellowed. "Drop your weapon." I slowly got up with the help of Reid.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded as we walked over to untie Aria just as Ezra escaped from Morgan's grip.

"Look out!" Aria screamed.

I saw the team fire their weapons as I stood next to her watching our once favorite teacher back in high school and Aria's once forbidden lover. Ezra's face stared at us with his eyes closed as I faced Aria and unchained her from pipes.

I helped her up and saw the look on her face as she stared at him. I motion Prentiss over to take her.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Aria was still staring at Ezra's dead while Prentiss was leading her out.

I slowly walked out of the building rubbing my forehead as the reporters swarm around me. My mind was going in circles as the camera flashes were blinding my face. Thankfully JJ took over as both Hotch and Reid pulled me out of it.

…

**Hospital**

I was staring outside Aria's room while her family was visiting, Hotch walked followed up by the others carrying a bottle of water.

"How is she?" Prentiss asked.

"Doc gave her some pain meds." I swallowed the Advil.

"How are you holding up?" Garcia asked.

"I'm fine." I left before they could say anything.

…

I walked up to Dr. Sullivan's office door and was about to knock when she opened it with a somewhat surprise look on her face.

"Alex, I wasn't-."

"I know." She saw the look on my face that she knew from her patients. "Can we talk? I know I don't have-."

"Of course come in." I closed the door behind us as she sat behind her desk. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"This is totally off the record?"

"Of course." I started to push up my sleeves. "Does this have to do with the events that happen today?" I nodded. "And I'm guessing others as well?"

"Yes."

"You were kidnap weren't you?" I swallowed the lumped that was forming in my throat. "You haven't told anyone?"

"It hadn't really come up until-."

"Until now?" I just nodded.

"Seeing Aria tied up to those chains, brought those memories back that I wanted to forget."

"Alex." I felt tears forming in my eyes. "When did this happen, exactly?" I sighed.

"It happened when I first joined the BAU. We were getting close to wrapping up a case."

"One I guess you were the leader on?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I had him in the palm of my hands."

"So you were a fast learned on the squad?"

"Anne you know me." She smiled.

"Right. How did it make you feel when you saw Aria tied up?"

"The truth?" She nodded. "Helpless. Scared. Like I was seeing me there all over again."

"The way that you're feeling is normal."

"Is it?" my cell phone buzzed with Reid's name on it.

"Something wrong?"

"I have to go." I started for the door.

"Alex." I turned to face her. "I'd like to talk to you some more. Off the record of course." I nodded and left.

As I was walking down the hallway, I wiped away the tears away from my eyes just as Ce Ce appeared around the corner.

…

I heard music playing in Tony's as I saw the team chatting and joking around as I entered. Reid of course spotted me as I returned a nod just as Mandy walked up and handed me a long neck.

"Hey is everything ok?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, I just had to clear my head."

"It has been a hell of a week." Morgan said as Hotch's cell ranged.

"Excuse me." I saw the smile on his face.

"He seems happy."

"From what we see, Beth does make him happy." Rossi said as I took a swig of my beer.

"What about you, are you seeing anyone?" Reid asked making nearly choking on my drink.

"Reid, I'm practically married to my job, besides, it's a small town-."

"Where everyone knows everybody." They said in unison.

"Bingo."

After we said our goodbyes, I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I walked out of Tony's and saw that the girls were at the Brew. Of course it was open mike night there and different people were performing as I walked in. Hanna waved me over as I paid for my cup of coffee and took the empty seat.

"How did your dinner go?" Aria asked.

"Fine." Detective Holbrook walked in.

"Why is it there something you're not telling us?" Spencer added.

"Aaron's seeing someone."

"Really?" Hanna said with interest as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you ok with it?" Emily asked. "I mean after all you two do have history."

"I have a job here and he's there. It's not like I can just pick up and leave. Besides, she seems to make him happy."

"Seems is the key word." Spencer said.

"You miss them don't you?"

"It's not that simple."

"Either you miss them or you don't." Hanna said earning looks. "Look, what I'm trying to say-."

"I get it. I do. It's not that easy. This isn't high school love."

"You really were in love with him weren't you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I was. And to know I can probably never get his trust back again. What I feat the most is that he could actually-." I swallowed the lump that was forming in throat as Aria spoke.

"He could fall in love with her?" I nodded.

**Here's Chap. 2 with a cliff hanger. How crazy was the last episode of PLL? I'm not quite sure how I feel about Ezra. Though I kinda like this new story line they have going on. Like always let me know what you think.**


End file.
